phrexianfandomcom-20200214-history
Saz
Saz is one of the top-ranked hunters in the Phrexian universe. His main occupation is his job as a hunter but thanks to the new OCP-Academy he finds himself regularly in the role of an instructor. __TOC__ Appearance Visual Trademarks *bright blue eyes *natural blond hair *slightly darker skin tone *heavily muscled/stocky body type *always wears two dogtags *tribal style scarification *UV tattoo between his shoulder blades *phoenix tattoo on his back Backstory Saz was born as an only child named Sasha to his parents in (Canberra) Australia. Unfortunately the Earth was already in danger of being overrun by another species so after a year his family had to flee to a spacestation which kept and supported refugees until they find another homeplanet or -station. Unlike others, his parents decided to stay right where they were. His father was leading a group of soldiers which protected the refugee transports from Earth to the station while his mother took care of refugees and helped them with the reintegration into other planets. To give him a fitting name for his new surrounding they changed Sasha to Saz which was a common version of this name in many spacestations and planets that were inhabited by humans from Earth. When Saz turned seven his father died while he was on a mission to protect a transport. Seeing that, the boy decided to also become a soldier just like his father, no matter how much his mother tried to change his mind. Saz always had talent for electronics and mechanical parts so he enlisted as a junior mechanic in the SMC when he turned 14. With 16 he moved to one of the battlestations which were stationed close to the earth. His first mission out on the field was also the place where he met his best friend and later on his squad leader, Hawk. Some months later the message of the death of his mother reached him. She was out on another planet to help with the reintegration process when they got attacked by some locals who weren't that happy to have newcomers on their planet. Unable to retrieve all his family's belongings he was forced to stay on his station and keep up his duty. Over the years he went on with being a mechanic. His job as a heavy mechanic now turned into an allround mechanic with specialization in droids and combat missions. With 22 he had a fatal mission which killed his complete squad. He was the only survivor but his body was heavily damaged and in a state where he was unable to move, speak or do anything by himself. Torn skin, broken bones, ruptured organs and so on chained him to the bed. It took him a year to be able to speak again when the next impact shook his life. The court which took care of this case didn't see all this as an attack by enemy forces. They couldn't find any evidence of this so they decided that he must be a traitor who did kill his own squad on purpose. He even had to be in court no matter how bad his condition was. Saz kept silent the whole time. He didn't speak a single word until the end of the trials. He was sentenced to prison as soon as his body was healed enough. They gave him half a year until they would take him to his punishment. Unfortunately, his body didn't recover well. His bones broke far too easily and little blows could end deadly if placed on his head or upper body. So the doctors decided that they would take him as a test subject for a new material, a special lead that should strengthen the skeleton and allow muscles and sinews to grow even stronger. Seeing no other option to survive he agreed to this experiment. While in prison he would have a lot of time to get in shape and test out what his new body had to offer. Saz grew utterly cautious and skeptical especially when he had to deal with anything governmental. He also shielded himself off from most others. He didn't want to hurt them with his new gained powers which were still not completely controllable. When he turned 30 the OCP contacted him in prison. They organized a meeting which ended in him becoming a hunter and the new captain of his own spaceship. Now, three years later, he still works for them as one of the top staffmembers. Personality Saz is often seen as an easy going joker who enjoys the fun things in life. When you're around him you need a thick skin for his loud mouth and hot temper. He's rude, rebellious and impolite and likes to make snide remarks or provoke his counterparts. Saz definitely isn't the guy you'd want to have around you for a longer time but his asshole attitude is mostly a cover for his normal behaviour. Saz is most of his time alone where he is more calm and closed. He tends to over-think things when there's nobody for distraction. His past also haunts him to a point where he became overcautious and skeptical when he has to give out personal data or anything about him. Occupation Curriculum Vitae *30 - current: Hunter and Captain of the ExCortro *23 - 30: prison *19 - 23: Battlefield Tech (SMC) *17 - 19: Heavy mechanic (SMC) *14 - 17: Junior Mechanic (SMC) *03 - 14: Kindergarten/School The SMC (Space Marine Corps) The SMC is a military organization with main focus on security and keeping peace. They work on earth and try to reclaim it for the humans. The OCP (Organization of Conservation and Preservation) As the name implies, the OCP is an organization which tries to repopulate the earth after the war. The humans could reclaim it but most of the animals and plants are completely wiped out. Their staff, known as hunters, are traveling the whole universe. They collect DNA of all kinds of species which is used to recreate earthen species. The ExCortro This is Saz's spaceship. As the name implies, Cortro, his loyal droid, is one of the two entities which form the ship's main computer. The part in the ship is programmed female while Cortro possesses a male personality. Family and Friends Parents Saz lost both of his parents quite early in his life but they did influence him a lot in his behavior and way of thinking. Shane, his father, has always been a role model for him. He didn't see him very often thanks to his job but the rare times at home have always been very precious to Saz. After his father's death in a Njauta attack on a human transporter (Saz was 7) his mother decided to take Saz with her to a safer place until he's old enough to live on his own. Haadiya, sensing an upcoming xenophobia and racism growing stronger in her son, taught him everything about their beliefs and how to be a better, tolerant human in hope to lessen his grief about his father's rather gruesome death. Saz still decided to join the military some years later. Not even one year into his new job he got the message that his mother got also killed in a xeno attack. Those were the main reasons why Saz is, most of the time, a very tolerant and helpful guy but the death of his parents by xenos implemented a deep hatred and mistrust against any other species that is not human. Siblings Saz didn't have any siblings but there was somebody in his life that became similar to a big brother/father figure to him. Friends In his lifetime Saz didn't have many friends. His first real friend appeared when he started his job at the SMC. His new corps leader turned out to be his closest and most cherished friend ever. They spent as much time as possible together which influenced Saz a lot in his behavior. Unfortunately, just like his parents, he died on a mission leaving Saz barely alive and quite bitter about his life. Combat and Abilities Weapons Fistfighting, Katar'' (normally part of his battle-suit)'' Martial Arts, etc SMC combat style'' (similar to Combat Sambo)'' mixed with Capoeira-elements Abilities Modified Body: Saz has a modified skeleton which allows him to reach a totally new level of strength and endurance. It's coated with a lead (mix out of 3 strong materials) and partially totally mechanic. To break a bone you have to use a lot of force which is impossible with normal human strength. His powerlevel is higher than average. When he's fully rested and in good shape weights like 3-4 tons can be lifted for a short amount of time. His body can take a maximum of 6-7 tons for a minimal time with severe damage. With the modified body come many advantages and flaws + enhanced strength + higher endurance - heavy weight - needs a high dose of corn which is turned into a biofuel in his body - slower movement - if injured help can be difficult because of all the parts needed to repair his skeleton - needs to be aware of his strength or a handshake might easily break bones Trivia Miscellaneous Outfit and Armour Saz's outfit is a typical medi-visual uniform. Naturally it keeps it's black/grey colour until every part is connected. If so the green lines appear and glow. The glow is strong enough to be seen as green lines in a pitch black room but not to actually lighten up the surrounding. It can't be used as a light source. "Medi-visual" stands for the medical supervisor system seen as the lines on the uniform. The lines show the health-status of the wearer. If damage is taken, the lines turn darker and darker. If the condition is unstable they even start to flicker. A person with completely invisible lines in full uniform is most likely dead. The origin of those uniforms lies in the military. It was an easy way to determine if your partner is still alive, unconscious, injured to a degree that you could still save him/her or dead. Other Data *'Smoker/Drinker:' energy drinks/beer (rarely) *'Addictions/Medication:' no *'Allergies/Illnesses:' allergic to walnuts *'Languages spoken:' English, Pakistani (Sindhi) *'Native language:' Sindhi *'Meaning/Origin of the name:' Saz is a kind of new spelling for "Sasha". *'Religion:' Sufi *'Traumas: '''none but dislikes to talk about his past Funfacts *loves granola bars, energy drinks and popcorn *enjoys Nightcore just as much as Heavy Metal *likes DDR and retro games *bad swimmer *is frightened by thunderstorms Quotes *"Darling, I'm a fucking Duracell-bunny on steroids. Just, don't try to shove any batteries up my ass."'' Themesongs *Malukah - Reignite *Powerwolf - Ressurection by the Erection Voicesample *[http://youtu.be/1CPaPNO1uz4 Snow/Guy Pearce - Lockout (slight sindhi accent)] Gallery Saz-art03.jpg|Saz/Danae - Winter Shenanigans Saz-art02.jpg|Saz/Dane - Regular Adventures Saz-art01.jpg|Saz/Danae - Disturbance -Sketchcollection- ---- Category:Characters